


Cold

by StarburstWrites



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarburstWrites/pseuds/StarburstWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm… so… cold… I think… I'm… dying… Ulgh… So… cold… Coooold… Yuka… I'm sorry… You're… on your own now… I'll… come for you… Yu…k…"<br/>Based off of a wrong ending of Chapter 4 where Satoshi is stabbed with scissors by Tohko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Corpse Party ;-;
> 
> EDIT 11-4-14: Oh gosh I just found an error. Fixing it right away!

 

 

 

" _I'm… so… cold…_

_I think… I'm… dying…_

_Ulgh…_

_So… cold…_

_Coooold…_

_Yuka… I'm sorry…_

_You're… on your own now…_

_I'll… come for you…_

_Yu…k…"_

**COLD**

So it was cold.

**COLD**

Why was it cold?

I'm not sure.

Who knew dying was cold.

**COLD**

No, seriously, why am I cold?

I feel like I'm freezing.

Maybe I am…

**COLD**

How do you know when you're dying?

I've heard that your life flashes before your eyes, but now I'm not so sure.

Then again, I don't really want to relive this.

**COLD**

I'm so cold.

My chest hurts, and I'm cold.

**COLD**

Why can't I die already?

**COLD**

I just want it to stop.

This cold… I can't bear it…

**COLD**

Why won't my life drain out already?

I just want to die.

Please…

**COLD**

Just, please…

make it stop.

**COLD**

Make it stop.

**COLD**

Make It Stop.

**COLD**

MaKe It StOp.

**COLD**

MAKE IT STOP.

**COLD**

MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP.

JUST KILL ME NOW, PLEASE.

**COLD**

I don't want to live.

**COLD**

Why am I still alive?

It feels like it's been an hour.

Maybe time is slowing down?

**COLD**

Please, I just want to die.

**COLD**

I can't stand the cold.

**COLD**

But…

Yuka.

**COLD**

Please, I pray, let her survive.

Don't kill her…

Let her win this battle.

**COLD**

Don't let her get as cold as I am.

Please, any almighty force out there that's listening.

**COLD**

But I'm so cold.

**COLD**

_Mama, Papa, I'm cold._

I know you can't hear me.

But I'm so cold.

**COLD**

_Mama, Papa, I'm bleeding._

I know you can't hear me.

But my chest hurts so much, and I'm so cold.

**COLD**

_Mama, Papa, I miss you._

I know you can't hear me.

But I don't think I'll ever see you again. My chest hurts, and I'm so cold.

**COLD**

_Mama, Papa, I love you._

I know you can't hear me.

But I'm dying, and I'm so cold.

**COLD**

It's coooold.

**COLD**

I want my mama, I want my papa, I just want this to stop.

**COLD**

Please, almighty force, just…

**COLD**

Let me die.

Take care of Yuka.

**COLD**

Let me die.

Make the cold stop.

**COLD**

Let me die.

_**Blood flowing.** _

**COLD**

Let me die.

_**Cold increasing.** _

**COLD**

Let me die.

_**Heartbeat slowing.** _

**COLD**

Let me die.

_**Eyes rolling up.** _

**COLD**

Let me die.

_**Body falling.** _

**COLD**

Let Me Die.

_**Heart stopping.** _

**COLD**

Take care, world.

**COLD**

Just remember;

**COLD**

Mochida Satoshi is very cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a wrong ending.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
